Any which way the wind blew them
by Sara Loui
Summary: The Mallrats land on a far off shore and are instantly propelled into midst of rival gangs, The Speleos and The Gulls. rating could change as story develops
1. Chapter 1

_**Any which way the wind blew them**_

_**Summary **- Set after season five. The remaining Mallrats reach new land and are instantly propelled into the midst of two fighting Tribes, the peaceful cave dwelling Tribe, The Speleos and the rogue warrior beach Tribe, The Gulls.  
**Spoilers** - None, as yet for any of the seasons.  
**Rating** - PG Pairings - None as yet_

_**Chapter One**_

Stealth watched as they struggled to moor their boat, off the shoreline. Dusk was setting fast and she scoured the beaches for any signs of a more sinister presence, listening to the sounds carried on the high winds which were setting in from the west. Crouching, she raised a hand signalling to another of her tribe, the Speleos, just below her to keep watch, before climbing down from her vantage point, a rock jutting out from the cliff face. Making her way down the steep path she kept one eye on the newcomers and another on the open beach, aware that a pack of Gulls could arrive at any moment, ready to pounce on unaware individuals who dared cross their territory.

The cliffs were covered with thick, forestry, and a muddle of high and low rock. Cave mouths could be seen from certain vantage points from the white sandy beach, perfect lookouts for enemies, which scoured the shore for anything they could use to trade, including people. Stealth set herself on getting to the new found travellers before the Gulls arrived, and picked up speed as she reached the beach, hearing warning signals high above her. The Gulls were not far away, if they were to protect these new people, they had to act now. Her quick pace turned into a sprint over the sands, her eyes taking in the figures before her as they looked about with a quiet awe at their surroundings.

As she approached they turned their attention to her, as more sounds called down from the cliff edges to her. She came to an abrupt halt in front of them, and they looked at her questioningly, confusion and surprise on their faces. One, a tall female, with blonde twisted hair, carrying a child in on arm and a heavy bag slung over her shoulder, stepped forward to introduce herself. Stealth knew they had no time at the present for introductions, instead she gripped the hand extended towards her and started pulling the female in the direction she had just come from.

"Please, there is no time to explain, you must come with me"

The female struggled to release herself from the grip as the rest of her tribe started to wonder at the welcome they had been given.

"Hey, ow, let go," said the female, the child in her arms also starting to kick up a fuss at being shook around. "What's this all about?"

A male, tall with long dark hair and untrusting eye placed his hand on Stealth's arm warning her off the female. A whistle from the base of the cliffs took up Stealth's attention for a moment, watching as others of her tribe emerged, urging her to hurry. She turned back to the motley group, keeping her grip firmly on the female's arm, despite their best efforts to remove it.

"Please, believe me, you're in danger here, come with us, I can explain as soon as we have you safe"

By this time others of her tribe had raced over to join her, urgency in their voices.

"The Gull's, they're coming, from the east, we must go now" urged Moss

Stealth listened to them, but kept her eyes firmly on the female, shrugging off the firm grip of the male as he held her.

"Ok, ok we'll go with you" said the female, even as her tribes' meagre belongings were carried back to the cliffs by the lookouts.

"Hurry, come, now"

Stealth let go of the females arm and turned to race back to the cliff with the others, leading the way, even as a cry came down to them. Stealth halted instantly, as others of her tribe did, all turning to the east shore, to watch the distant runners of the Gull's heading towards them as they reached the foot of the steep path. Stealth knew urgency could turn to panic quickly. Beckoning to three of her own tribe members, she turned to the female and reached out for the young child in her arms.

"The path is steep, trust me, you'll want the child in safe arms"

The female paused for a moment and handed the child over, Stealth placed them gently into Sully's capable arms. Another female carrying a holding a child handed her young one to Fife. Stealth looked over the others standing before her, before nodding quickly toward Storm.

"Storm will lead the way, you must hurry"

Storm paused a moment to give her a warning look, silently telling her to be on her guard before he started swiftly up the cliff path, followed by the new tribe. Stealth pulled out her sling shot from is fastening at her waistband and turned to take a long narrow pole from Moss. She noticed the dark male standing watching as the rest of his tribe made their way following the others up the path. The cries of the Gulls could now be heard as they neared.

"You should go with your tribe" she told him, taking smooth stones handed to her by Moss and stuffing them into a pocket

"I can help fight" replied the male matter of factly.

Stealth knew from the tone, his attitude and stance that getting him to go with the others would be a futile venture and time was running out. Glancing behind her at the advancing enemy she threw the pole into the males hands.

"Stealth" she said, as cursory introduction, if they were going to fight alongside each other they could at least know each other's name.

"Lex" he replied "so what's the plan?"

Giving a slight nod in acknowledgement to his name, Stealth lead the way up the path the others had taken. Height was their greatest advantage against the strength of the Gulls, and they needed to make some ground before they arrived. Branching off from the chosen path of the others, Stealth led them a little farther, before turning back to get a vantage point of the oncoming tribe. Raising her hand to her mouth she made a sound, signalling the lookouts dotted around the cliff edges to be ready for attack, even as the Gulls reached the cliff base and made to follow the paths. Rocks rained down onto them, making them step back with angry cries as the barrage continued from the foliage high above. Stealth allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction as they backed down from the path. The smile disappeared as she took in the leader of the pack sent out to capture the new comers. Hawk's intense gaze bore into her as she looked down. Raising a hand, he pointed the weapon in it straight at her as warning. Stealth understood it loud and clear and sent a warning message of her own, expertly slinging a small rock down into his direction and gaining satisfaction from making him moan momentarily as it grazed his cheek and ear.

"Friend of yours?" asked Lex, beside her.

Stealth ignored the remark and turned her attention to the Gulls trying to climb the cliff face to where they were. She and two others of her tribe kicked at the rocks at the edge of the unsteady path, causing grit, rock and stone to fall onto the advancing Gulls, slowing them down.

"Behind you" yelled Moss from further ahead of the path, slingshot swinging in the air.

Stealth turned to see two of the Gulls advancing towards them, feeling the soft brush of air skim her cheek as the stone of Moss's sling sailed past her towards the Gull, watching as one doubled in pain a moment as the stone planted itself neatly into their chest. She readied another rock into her own sling as the other advanced.

"Moss, get to higher ground, we'll follow" she ordered behind her.

Lex stepped up, the narrow pole held in both hands defensively. Stealth watched as the Gull smiled maliciously, mockingly unafraid of his opponent. More rocks and stones rained down around them, and Stealth knew the others below were trying to climb the path once more. The Gulls raised his own weapon, a short thick club and swung it hard towards Lex, who raised the pole expertly stopping the attack. A loud crack ensued as wood met wood. Stealth stepped back checking no more advances were being made up the side of the cliff and readying her sling, watching for Gulls to come along the narrow path. Lex pushed the Gull away as he stepped heavily towards him from the swing of his club, and brought the pole round with a crack against the Gulls side, causing him to lose his footing momentarily on the gritty path below. His companion Gull had recovered from the stone to the chest and stood, in time for Stealth to release another, this time, skimming his head neatly, and she watched as he fell to the ground dazed.

Feeling slightly relieved as no other Gulls made their way along the narrow path she set another stone into place, hoping for an opportunity to take out the Gull as he and Lex continued to fight, wood cracking on wood as each parried and dug with their weapons. Lex was taking advantage, turning to make the Gull advance but take precarious steps towards the steep fall of the cliff edge. Stealth readied herself for a shot as the Gull edged closer, Lex pulled back on the pole, swinging it round to dig it hard into the Gulls gut, causing him to double over once more and staggering back. The Gull pulled sharply on the pole as he lost his footing at the edge of the path and started slipping down. Lex slipped forward with the unexpected jolt and lost his own footing, letting go of the pole moments too late to stop his dive forward. Stealth reacted instinctively, reaching out for his flailing arm and dropping to her knees as he fell over the edge. The fall pulled her further and the wind was knocked out of her as she landed heavily on the rocky ground, both hand wrapped round his wrist as his fingers gripped around her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Catching her breath for a moment, she looked down over the edge and pondered on their predicament.

"Nice catch" Lex managed to breathe out, looking up at her "Care to pull me up"

Stealth was considering how to position herself better to pull him up, when she felt a sudden jerk pulling at her arm. Looking down past Lex, she saw the Gull, perched on the cliff edge, one hand pulling at Lex's leg. Lex instinctively kicked out at the hand gripping his ankle and managed to free himself for a moment, but pulling Stealth further over the edge at the same time. Stealth struggled to shift her weight, in order to hold him as well as save herself from doing a head dive down the cliff. Lex managed to get a look in the general direction of the Gull nearby and gave another kick, this time causing him to lose his footing. Stealth watched as he slipped and started to fall, rolling to the beach below.

"Now, as I was saying..." Said Lex looking back up at her with a questioning expression lining his eyes.

Stealth felt like retorting, that it was easier said than done, but instead concentrated on trying to pull him up the cliff edge, inching back onto the path and hoping some of the lookouts were on their way to help having seen their fall. Gaining a little distance, she was relieved to hear footsteps behind her until, upon glancing at Lex she saw a wary expression cross his face. A dull point dug into her spine between her shoulders and pushed her down.

"Well well what do we have here?"

Her heart sank as Hawk's voice spoke softly behind her, pressing the pole harder against her spine. She heard a few rocks ricochet off the cliff face behind them onto the path, but she knew from their lookouts that her tribe wouldn't get any clear shots of the Gull behind her. The path was an advantage to stave off attackers, the higher the ground they gained the less risk the attackers would take in battle. Still, a few of her tribe tried in vain to gain the attention of the two Gulls, to no avail.

"Call them off" ordered Hawk, stepping back from the edge but not moving the pole. Stealth took a breath and looked down at Lex, not moving. The pole dug sharply and travelled further down to the middle of her back and she swallowed a back a cry of pain.

"Call them off" repeated Hawk as another stone cracked off the rock face and fell to the ground.

Stealth shifted and signalled with hers eyes that she would have to release a hand from Lex. She bit back a breath as her arm took the full weight of Lex as well as the pole digging into her spine and placed her fingers her mouth, managing to let out a long haunting whistle. She listened as the signal was picked up by a lookout and repeated to the others, ordering them to return to the safety of the caves. She wrapped her hand back around Lex wrists and waited for Hawk to be satisfied she had done what he had asked. Momentarily the pole was removed from her spine and another Gull knelt beside her reaching down to Lex, who took the hand almost gratefully despite the outcome. Stealth clambered back onto her haunches as Lex collapsed beside her, a hand gripped at her neck and pulled her to her feet, turning her and bringing her face to face with Hawk.

"Phantom will be so pleased" he sneered into her face, his fingers painfully tightening their hold at the nape of her neck, and though she didn't wish to admit it, she had to agree, a shudder running through her at the thought of being back in Phantom's presence once more.

Hawk glanced along the narrow path and up into the trees before turning to his companion, a Gull named Thayer and motioning to Lex.

"Let's go"

Thayer took Lex's arm roughly to direct him along the path. Responding quickly Lex jerked from the hold and landed a heavy low blow into Thayers' gut.

"I don't think so," said Lex, eerily calm looking at the Gull. Thayer recovered quickly from the blow and responded with a hook of his own, catching Lex's jaw.

Stealth felt the hand gripping the back of her neck, shift its place, as Hawk brought his hand to grip the front of her neck and throat. As the two beside them lashed out at each other he jerked her suddenly backwards, instinctively she wrapped her hands around his wrist as she felt herself being held at the edge unable to cry out, instead panicking breaths escaped her mouth, as Hawk tightened his grip. From the corner of her eye she saw Thayer fall heavily against the wall behind him, Lex towering over his crumpling form, ready to land another blow.

"I don't think you want to do that" said Hawk in a soft tone.

Stealth held on tightly to the arm of her captor. She didn't put it past him to let her go, even if Lex managed to control his actions, at the moment he was poised to drop a heavy blow onto the Gull he held. In any other situation, Stealth would have willed him to go ahead, but here she knew Hawk held all the cards. If Lex were a good judge of character he would know Hawk didn't bluff. Stealth willed him with her eyes to stop as Hawk started to allow his hold on her to drop slightly. 

"All right….all right," said Lex, his hand unwrapping from a fist, to an open hand, a sign of compliance at the order. "Let her go"

"Right here?" replied Hawk with a sly smile lighting about his lips, letting up his grip slightly more. Stealth felt her hands aching from her tightened grip as she slipped back slightly; willing her body to keep its balance as her toes barely kept in contact with the edge of the path.

"Come on man, stop playing around"

Lex stepped forward towards them; Hawk jerked Stealth roughly in response. She managed to get out a wrangled cry as a foot slipped from the edge for a moment, the fingers gripping around her throat tightly. Hawk was teasing them, but her heart beat wildly as she struggled to regain her foothold.

"I'd tell your new friend to back off, wouldn't you sis?" asked Hawk, keeping a keen eye on Lex whom looked ready to pounce given an opportune moment. Stealth didn't miss the surprise shadow his face when he heard Hawk refer to their estranged sibling relationship.

Barely able to take enough breaths to make an audible sound Stealth looked from Lex to her brother with a flicker of her eyes.

"Lex….please" she managed to choke out. 

Strangely it dawned on her that her predicament and it's outcome wasn't on if her brother would show her mercy, but rather her faith that a stranger would keep his cool in the situation. For a moment the outlook looked bleak. Moments before her brother had been toying, but she didn't put it past him to let go in an instant depending on Lex keeping his cool or otherwise. She knew the fall wouldn't kill her, but from this angle, she didn't doubt more than a few bones would be broken.

"Thayer" said Hawk calmly, as if holding someone in a deathlike grip over the edge of a cliff was an everyday occurrence "You ok?"

Thayer was already dusting himself off from the fight, taking in a few deep breaths. He nodded, and approached before rounding on Lex once more and landing an unexpected low blow into his gut, causing him to double over in pain. Stealth hoped Lex wouldn't respond in kind, and felt guiltily relieved for a moment when he dropped to a knee winded from the punch.

"Yeah I'm fine" replied Thayer, turning back to Hawk with a satisfied smile.

Hawk allowed himself a soft chuckle of satisfaction and looked at Stealth.

"Now as I was saying, we'd better get going. Wouldn't want to keep Phantom waiting, would we?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Stealth found herself propelled to the ground with a force as Hawk pulled her from the edge and pushed her down in one clear motion. She rolled for a moment and lay gasping and choking for breath, rubbing her hand at her throat. She gave Lex a weak but grateful smile at his obvious self-control, she could see he was fighting to stand up to the two Gulls, his body had become tense and his face portrayed a lot of anger and resentment towards the two.

"Lets go, up, on your feet" ordered Hawk.

Lex rose and helped Stealth stand, before he was shoved roughly forward once more by Thayer. Hawk lay a warning hand on Stealth's shoulder, gripping tightly, as she followed. As they made their way down to the white sands, pondering on any opportunity of escape. The rest of the Gull pack stood on the sands watching them, five of them, some of whom she'd had dealings with before. Thayer and Hawk made up their pack of seven. Her eyes rested on the one who had fought with Lex, obviously still a little dazed from his roll down the cliff face, allowing a small smile to play about her lips. The Gull scorned in their direction as she looked over, ready to take revenge if given the chance. Stealth didn't want to give them a reason to allow that and looked away.

"The others?" asked Hawk to the pack, Stealth guessed he was referring to her own tribe and Lex's whom she had sent ahead.

"We followed them further up the path, but they fought us back" replied a young Gull, Stealth couldn't put a name too him.

"You got fought back?" repeated Hawk unimpressed a mocking tone in his voice.

"They had help" replied the younger Gull, shifting his eyes from Hawk to Lex.

Hawk followed the direction of the gaze; Lex merely looked impressed at his tribes' efforts, but not surprised.

"So this isn't the only one who assumes they can put up a fight against us?" said Hawk "Are your tribe warriors?"

"You could say some of them are" replied Lex sullenly

"And I thought they were cowards, leaving only one behind while they fled" said Hawk, looking over the sands "Still, I'm surprised they put up such a fight considering they seemed to be made up of females and children"

"Then why did you assume they were warriors?" retorted Lex

Stealth could have predicted the outcome of the retort. Hawk responded to the flippant comment with a backhanded slap to Lex's face. Lex went to respond likewise, confirming Stealth's already growing suspicion that he was usually a hit first, ask questions later kind of guy. In a situation like this, hot headedness wasn't usually they way to go, unless you held an advantage, and seven to two weren't the best odds in their situation. Thayer and another Gull, Slaty, stopped Lex venturing further, grabbing his arms and pulling him back. Hawk merely smiled at the apparent insolence and laid a hand on Lex's shoulder, and Stealth could see he was readying himself to have a little…fun. Lex merely looked back him with a steady glare, squaring up to the tall Gull as best he could, whilst being held back by two others.

"Hawk" said Stealth softly, seeing the need to intervene for Lex's protection.

Hawk turned to look over at her, and she wasn't sure what to say. Seeing the chance to play on his ego, she tried to look as meek as possible.

"Please….don't"

Stealth could see the glimmer in his eye, as always he was easily coerced when played the meek and mild card. She wondered how long she could keep it up; Lex seemed to have as short a fuse as Thayer, which could cause a problem especially with a person such as Hawk making all the rules. Hawk turned back to Lex and patted him harshly on the cheek mockingly.

"This isn't over..." turning he motioned in the direction of the Gull territory "Lets go"

Stealth turned as he glared at her, making her take the lead. He fell into step beside her, but neither spoke along their trek across the sands. The shore curved sharply, and at high tide, it was impossible to get around the sloping cliff faces and the edge of the beaches. As they rounded the curve, Stealth caught a glimpse of the beach huts the Gulls lived in. They littered the shoreline, with heavy foliage of dark forestry as their backdrop. Stealth almost felt the sinister nature of the tribe, which inhabited them. Memories of her former life as part of the tribe also raced through her mind, their struggle to survive. How easy it had all seemed to fit into place one day, and the fateful meeting of the travelling rogue tribe of slavers which turned her power hungry tribe into what they now were. Drawing closer, she could see the large fires being lighted already, as the dusk suddenly started to set in. The dark figures of the tribe pausing in the distance as the pack returned home. A feeling of fear at what she would encounter once she was within their midst once more started to shiver along her spine. Her demise and ultimate departure from the tribe hadn't been the kindest parting of the ways.

Before they reached the first group of huts Stealth could already see the tall figure watching them from a larger hut in the centre of the smaller ones. He stood on the balcony, leaning on the rail, waiting.

A group of Gulls approached as they passed the first set of huts, mere lookouts for the patrolling packs. The Gulls had grown in number, for any tribes or wanderer imprisoned by Gulls but thought worthy of a chance to join them was given a chance to do so. After proving their worth they were submitted into the tribe. They surrounded them as they walked, and Stealth mentally focused on staying calm throughout as insults and threats were spoken to her from familiar voices. She tried to push the voices out of her mind, and they drew nearer to the main beach house.

A calm started to simmer throughout the crowd, and Stealth watched as the angry violent faces before her started to recede, admitting a tall figure to walk toward her. Hawk left her side and ventured forward towards Phantom, and watched them pause together speaking in hushed tones. Stealth took the moment to glance behind her; Lex seemed ready to pounce any of the figures around him. He looked at her with a questioning expression of 'what now?', but she knew she couldn't convey anything as she was unsure what was going to happen to them herself.

"Welcome home...," said a voice before her. Bringing her eyes round, she had already felt him drawing nearer, now she was face to face with him, almost. She raised her eyes slightly, tilting her head in a habitual way. Phantom was a good head higher than she was and she remembered she'd always looked up to him like this. It was an eerie familiarity she would rather have chosen not to portray.

Although the familiarity was there, the feelings, which had once been present, were long gone. Stealth didn't truly recognise the person before her, only the shell of someone she'd known. There was hardness to his face now, around the edges, eyes that bore into her, unsettlingly. She pursed her lips together, unwilling to acknowledge the comment, this had been home to her once, but things had changed, she'd been outcast by those standing around her, and there was no love lost between them. There was a smugness in his stature, as he gave her a quick once over with his eyes before he brushed closely past her. 


	4. Chapter 4

"I see you've been busy Hawk," said Phantom from behind her "Who might this be?"

"One of the tribe who landed, put up quite a fight, right Thayer" replied Hawk

"Yeah, that's right" came Thayers reply, in a scornful tone.

"I can see that," said Phantom "So you're a bit of a warrior...?"

"Lex...and yeah you could say that"

There was a soft sarcasm which was becoming a familiar sound to Stealth as Lex replied.

"Well we're always after new recruits, care to join us?" asked Phantom

"No thanks" came the curt reply

"Bit of a swift reply considering you don't know anything about us"

"I've seen enough." replied Lex "I'm already part of a tribe"

A low murmur hummed around the crowd, at this. A concealed fate had already befell them, join the Gull tribe or be traded.

"Maybe we could change your mind," said Phantom. Stealth could hear a stony threat arising in his tone and finally she turned around to the scene. Phantom masked part of her view as he addressed Lex.

"I doubt it"

"Hawk" said Phantom abruptly "See if you can change his mind"

Stealth didn't miss the glint of her brothers eye at this. An uneasy feeling suddenly rushed over her as Phantom continued.

"Or at least give him something to think about"

Stealth finally found her voice as her brother and his pack Gulls started to encircle Lex, she swiftly side stepped her way around Phantom and pounced on her brother, beating her fists into his back.

"No, Hawk, I won't let you do this"

A hand of a nearby Gull managed to pull her back long enough for Hawk to turn, she managed to free herself and caught her fist on the edge of his jaw. Hawk looked surprised for a moment, before a smile lighted his lips. Stealth brought her other fist around but he caught her wrist mid flow and forcefully pushed her backwards, causing her to lose her balance. Stealth felt herself stumbling backward until an arm caught her about her waist and a body held her steady. As Phantoms arms encircled her, Hawk and his pack continued their encircling of Lex. He didn't stand a chance as two held him and Hawk placed a low blow to his stomach. Thayer also rounded in, seeing his chance to repay Lex for the fight on the cliffs. The crowd started to cheer and shout as the pack lay blow after blow. Stealth struggled in Phantoms grip as the pack continued their assault, futile in her attempts, and watching helplessly as Lex was attacked, buckling under their harsh rained down blows.

Stealth felt herself being drawn backwards, and then she was lifted from the ground by the strong arms holding her and set in the other direction. Phantom released his hold a little, pushing her forward to walk towards his hut, leaving the scene behind them Stealth knew the attack continued as the cheers and jeers of the Gulls grew louder. She struggled every step of the way against the hands of her captive. A few Gulls followed them as they reached the hut and entered it. A few females, servants and Phantoms 'women' were inside, mostly standing at the window, watching the scene. Stealth became quiet once more as they stood inside.

"Bring us something to drink" Phantom ordered, to no-one in particular before taking Stealth's arm and dragging her to another room.

Once inside the confines of Phantoms bedroom, Stealth felt her arm released from his grip as he closed the door behind him. She moved towards the far window away from him.

"So how have you been Stel?"

His voice was eerily calm to her ears, using his pet name for her as if they were old friends who hadn't seen each other for a few years; not rival Tribal leaders.

Turning she faced him, leaning against the windowsill, folding her arms. She had to put strong face against him, Phantom had a knack of sensing the tiniest thread of fear and using it to his advantage.

"All the better for getting away from all of you" she replied, watching him approach her.

He had a smirk lining his lips, and he idly let his eyes wander over his body.

"Aw come on Stel, me and you, we had good times"

Stealth had memories of the good times, but the change of their relationship had become a tarnish on them and she'd pushed the memories from her. She could easily let down her guard and feel that again, but the betrayal of the tribe and the ferocious actions of Phantom, made him a sinister figure she could no longer, nor wished to trust. Not only had she been outcast, but also she had found it hard to trust any person with her heart, Phantom had crushed her and had pushed her into a position where she refused to trust anyone else like that again.

"Had being the operative word Phantom. That was a long time ago"

"We could have that all again. You've been brought home, I could forget all about you and your tribes latest escapades."

He was standing close now, and Stealth realised she'd led herself into a corner by allowing him to come closer without evading his approach, although she doubted he would allowed her to side step him for long. He had a familiar gleam in his eye; he had looked at her many times like that, a wanting lust, which had always made her, feel slightly uneasy.

"This isn't my home, and it's not my Tribes 'escapades' I'm worried about"

"Your 'Tribe' have been a thorn in our side for too long a time. They grew stronger when you joined them Stel, and now they'll grow weak. Just think how much power you could have if you rejoin us. Take your rightful place with us, The Gulls, your family, by my side"

"You know I won't do that" replied Stealth, shrugging away from his hand as it wandered along her arm.

Phantom grabbed her harshly, pulling her close.

"I don't need you to comply with my wishes Stel, you know that"

"Get off me"

Stealth struggled in his grip, as his hands painfully tightened around her arms, holding her still.

"You have two choices Speleos" he spat the word with hatred "Join me willingly or unwillingly, either way I will have you"

Stealth didn't miss the threat or the implication. A soft tap on the door paused Phantoms ministrations and he finally let go. Stealth rubbed at her upper arms where he had held her as he turned calmly toward the door once more.

Stealth's mind started to race, escape was her only option, and she needed to come up with something fast. The Gull pack had taken her weapons, but she still carried her small pouch strapped to her belt. She turned to the window as Phantom exited through the door. Darkness had set in, and she could see a dim light in the window of the nearby hut. She noticed guards at the front, chances were if Lex had survived the beating, that was where he was being kept. She quickly un-strapped the pouch on her belt and checked the contents, breathing a sigh of relief as she found two small seeds at the bottom. 

"Thank you Sully" she whispered, remembering how he had insisted on all the Speleos carrying the certain seeds, herbs and plants with them for any situation. In this case he'd found a nifty seed which if ingested, caused a heavy sleep to overcome the person. Now all she needed was a chance to use it.

She quickly pocketed the seeds and reattached the pouch to her belt. A sound of the door opening caused her to turn, seeing one of the females entering. Stealth didn't recognise her face. The female set a tray of drinks Phantom had ordered onto the dresser and simply exited as silently as she had entered. Not missing a beat Stealth crossed the room and took the seeds from her pocket. Quickly grinding them into powder in her fingertips she emptied it to one of the glasses, before picking up the other for herself. She stepped away from the dresser with the glass and walked back to the window, trying to calm her nerves and hoping the plan would work.

Stealth concentrated on forming a plan in her mind as she waited for his return. The beach huts were an old design, from long ago. She was guessing that the Gull's hadn't figured out her easy escape the last time. Simply done, the bathrooms had been redesigned for a new sewage system years before. Holes of the old system, where it had been removed, had been covered over by trap doors and disguised by small cupboards. As the shacks were raised from the sandy beaches, as stilt like structures, it left enough space for a body to crawl beneath for maintenance work. Stealth had made a swift escape through one of the traps. She was relying on the hopes that the Gulls thought she had merely climbed out of a window and ran. They had seemed more angered at her escape than the means by which she had done it. 


	5. Chapter 5

With the dark set in for a long night, she had some time. If she was able to escape Phantoms shack, she had to get to the next along, easily done considering only the front was guarded. A quick run from one to another and shimmying under the shack could be easily done in the shadows. Although she couldn't be certain Lex was being held there, or that he was even in the same adjoining room as the trap, but it was a chance she had to take; if not she would move to the next one. Her main concern was more for the state she would find him in. They would need to be quick to make it to the cliffs. Depending on how fast the Gulls discovered their disappearance, and there was the journey through the caves.

Taking a breath she took a sip of the water, 'just concentrate on getting to the cliffs Stel' she thought to herself. Sighing she set the glass on the sill, and rid her thoughts of the nickname. She wouldn't allow him to get to her, wouldn't allow him under her skin again. As the sound of the door opening once more behind her roused her from her thoughts she listened to the voices as they spoke.

"...go rest up. I don't want to be disturbed."

Stealth recognised Hawks voice saying something she couldn't make out, as the door clicked closed once more.

"Ah refreshments" said Phantom behind her.

Stealth made no move from the window as he spoke, instead watching the retreating figures of Hawk and his pack as the came into view heading along the beach. She tried not to shrink too much as Phantoms hand brushed over her shoulder, and ran down her arm to where her fingers rested on the edge of the glass. He pulled her round, causing her to bring the drink with her. He pressed his own glass against hers.

"To renewing old relationships"

He smirked and took a long drink from his glass and Stealth had to force herself from smiling. She refused to drink to such an idea, and instead let her eyes wander around the room. Taking the glass from her, he set them both on the windowsill behind her before snaking his arm about her waist. Stealth could feel her skin crawling as his fingers ran along her arm and about her shoulder. She stood her ground, tense and guarded as he leaned his face down closer to hers.

"Come on Stel, don't you remember how good we were"

Stealth couldn't take much more of the memories which differed from those Phantom obviously remembered. Any good times had been tainted by the bad ending of the relationship.

"I remember" replied Stealth with an icy tone. She allowed herself to look at him "I remember you giving the order, I remember the pack encircling, I remember the beating. The last memories I have of you and I, you could barely acknowledge who I was or what had once existed between us. I just became a thing for you to have a play around with for a while, ready to trade me off at any time"

"I always did like to play" replied Phantom, there was a smile on his lips, and a look in his eye. He showed no remorse for the mistreatment he had shown her.

Stealth felt repulsed by the look, and struggled to free herself as his lips captured hers. There was severity in the tone of the kiss, an impending demand that was familiar and knowing. The tiniest part inside her knew how easy it had been to melt into his kisses; they had been different from this, soft, loving and undemanding. Thinking quickly, Stealth realised that he had drank enough for the effects of her concoction to set in, and didn't want his collapsing right there in the middle of the room. Perhaps it was time tot play into the charade for a moment.

She forced herself to relax her body slightly, giving the slightest indication of allowing the kiss. Phantom had never needed much encouragement, usually wrapped up in how much of a great lover he was. Stealth was relying on this part of his ego to cause him thoughts towards moving this to the bed; it was obviously his destination for them both. Her hands, balled into fists at his chest as he had captured her in his arms, she forced to open, in mock submission of his actions. He was deepening the kiss, and as she had predicted, started pulling her forward, manoeuvring them both toward the bed.

Stealth almost wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. Did he really think that his demanding, wanton nature and a kiss could really change her mind into wanting him again? It seemed so as the kiss broke and he pulled her to the bed alongside him. Manoeuvring herself to lie over him, she decided to play into the charade a little more and initiated another kiss herself, his hands were moving along her back, but he seemed less pliable than moments before and Stealth assumed right that the effects of the seed were setting in. She pulled back a moment and revelled in the confusion which was filling Phantoms eyes. With a satisfied sigh she smiled down at him as his eyelids started to drowsily flicker, and he tried to talk. She languished in running a finger along his lips, causing any try at calling for help mute.

"You know, I think I am going to remember this. I always did like to play, myself"

With that she raised herself up and sat on the edge of the bed, and watched as his eyelids dropped a final time. Without wasting a moment, she firstly checked the contents of his closet and was relieved to find a gourd. Taking it, she crossed the room and entered the adjoining en suite and closed the door behind her. Luck was on her side, the windows of the bathrooms of all the shacks, had been fitted as small highly set fixtures to ensure privacy. She filled the gourd with water from the tap at the sink and took a glance at herself in the mirror.

Taking a deep breath and reassuring herself she could this a second time, she turned and opened the small cupboard door. Luckily the shelving started halfway up and she only had to move a few meagre objects from the base, revealing the small trap. A rusted catch held it shut, and she had to fiddle a few moments to ease it open and apply slight pressure to get it to shift. She realised getting into the next shack would be more difficult as getting out of this one, but she would deal with each problem at a time. She had to get there first.

Fastening the gourd to her belt, she sat, on the floor and shimmied through the open hole, manoeuvring her body through the small hole. Lying on the sand she allowed herself a moment of elation, before rolling to the side and reaching inside to pull the small cupboard door shut. Shifting herself around, she pulled the trapdoor downwards and set back into place. She pulled herself along to the back of the shack, and paused taking in her bearings for a moment and checking the vacinity. The foliage of the heavy forest was mere inches away, and she inched herself from under the shack and into the close lying bushes.

Crawling forward until she was hidden, she turned and crawled under the dense vegetation slowly, unwilling to alert anyone to her presence. It was rare patrols were made at night through the forestry, but she wasn't taking any chances. Her heart was pounding as she reached the next hut and she pulled herself from under the bushes to the sandy underlay of the shack. Once more manoeuvring herself to where she thought she should be, taking her bearings from where she had exited Phantoms hut, she rolled onto her back and ran her hands along the base of the shack above. It took a few agonising moments until she felt her fingers brush against the grooves of the trapdoor, which lay in a slightly different alignment to the base.

She pulled herself into a position under the door and lay her palms flat in the middle, shifting her body to gain as much leverage at possible, pushing upwards. Stealth felt the door shift, slightly, and hoped the rusted latch wouldn't prove too much to shift, taking a deep breath of confidence of her actions, she pushed pressure onto the door once more. Her heart felt as if it were about to pound out of her chest as the door refused to budge, but in a final draw of strength it jerked open. She managed to control the burst and the door opened without to much noise, but she lowered her hands anyway and lay on the sand listening, she heard no movement inside the shack, neither from the patrol outside. 


	6. Chapter 6

Closing her eyes a moment, with a thankful sigh, she pushed the door open, finding no more resistance. Pulling her body up she knelt on the sand, her upper body inside the cupboard and listened once more. Still silence, her movements hadn't been detected yet. She reached up and pushed the door ajar mere centimetres, standing as she did so and peeking through the gap. An empty bathroom was all that looked back at her. Stealth held a breath as she manoeuvred herself out of the hole and into the bathroom and tiptoed to the door, once more opening it mere inches to peer inside. Her heart skipped beats as she saw a familiar figure lying on the bed and she surveyed the rest of the room. Stealth could have given a cry of relief at the luck but pursed her lips tightly shut. The room was empty save for its sole occupant, but she didn't want to risk moving inside. She reached inside her pocket and withdrew a tiny small pebble, and with expert aim, hit Lex squarely in the chest. He was lying on his back, arm slouched over his face, but he jerked up as the pebble landed.

Stealth quickly raised her finger to her lips as he sat up and motioned for him approach quietly. He moved slowly, in obvious pain and as he moved across the room, she could see numerous welt and bruises already starting to turn ugly shades across his arms. He also sported a heavy black eye and split lip. She opened the door widely and he slipped silently through. As she closed the door behind him he leaned heavily onto the wall of the bathroom.

"What the hells going on?" he whispered to her, with slight confusion as he took in the open cupboard and gaping hole at its floor.

"Escaping" replied Stealth in a matter of fact tone ""We haven't much time..."

Stealth paused and took in the state the Gulls had left him in.

"Think you're up to this?" she asked concerned

"Well lets think, go with you or stay behind with these jerks" replied Lex with slight scorn "Of course I'm up to it"

Stealth couldn't help but smile at the reply and motioned for him to go first. Lex manoeuvred himself through the hole in obvious pain, but they had no time to worry about that. Escape first, injuries could be dealt with later. Time was now against them, it would take time for them to realise she had escaped but a patrol could look in on Lex at any moment and realise he'd disappeared. Repeating the last charade of closing the doors, Stealth finally led the way towards the back on the huts towards the dense forest bush. They went silently and made it into the dense forestry. Standing Stealth once more took a moment to listen and take in their surroundings. The cliff faces weren't far off but they would have to move further into the trees and approach from another angle in order to keep hidden.

"Come on, this way" she whispered, barely audible and moved slowly into the trees.

The going was slow as they went, trying not to disturb any of the foliage or any sleeping animal or bird which could all bring their presence to the attention of the Gulls. Their only light was the slight light of the moon threading through the trees, but clouds were starting to form, both adding advantage and disadvantage to their escape. A full moon would have lighted their route, but a cloudy sky helped mask their presence. Thankfully Stealth was adept to the situation. The going seemed painfully slow but they eventually reached the rock undergrowth, which meant the cliffs were right by them. Stealth changed their direction, and they moved to where the cliffs could be easily accessed.

Stealth paused for a moment and turned to Lex, waning to suss out his condition.

"You ok?" she asked with concern

"I've been better" replied Lex, with a pained voice "What's the plan?"

"Up the cliffs, and through the caves" said Stealth

She could see Lex contemplating the reply with a puzzled look.

"How do you mean up the cliffs?" he asked questioningly.

"Don't worry" whispered Stealth "We'll be following a path"

She detected a sigh of relief from Lex, before he leaned forward a moment in pain.

"We have to go," said Stealth, "It isn't much further. Once we reach the caves, there's no way the Gulls can follow. But we're still vulnerable here"

Lex nodded in agreement and Stealth turned once more to lead the way.

Moving close towards where the overgrown start of the path began, Stealth took one more quick moment to look over the Gull camp before stepping onto it. The trees would shelter them only for a few steps and then they'd be vulnerable to being sighted by any of the Gull patrols. They could only rely on the hopes that they hadn't been missed yet and the cliff wasn't being watched. Edging her way forward, Stealth had to remember to take the going slower than she normally could have, having Lex with her, in his present condition, meant their climb along the path would be more difficult. She pushed the concern and worry this caused her away, she couldn't allow that to send her into a panic about what would happen if they were recaptured.

The path curved around the cliff face and sharply upward creating a continuous upward climb. It was also narrow in places and the path underfoot was unsteady with rocks and gravel littering the way. Stealth and Lex inched their way around it, with only glimpses of the moonlight helping focus their way, whenever the clouds created an opening for its light to shine through. Stealth couldn't help but continually cast glances towards the Gull encampment below, for any signs their lack of presence had been discovered, although she knew their shouts and cries would reach her before any movement did. Not only did she keep a sharp eye out for the enemy but a sharp ear also.

She started to reassure herself, they were halfway along the path now and making good ground. The path narrowed at this point and she turned her body for a better angle, hugging close to the cliff face for better balance. At intervals of a few steps or so she checked on Lex's progress and true to his emerging stoic character, he was keeping up despite the obvious pain he was in, however the strenuous climb seemed to eventually be getting to him. It was with a large breath of relief that Stealth led their way about a narrow curve and the black gaping gap of a cave mouth came into view. She paused and gave them a moment's rest and she turned to look over at Lex.

"It isn't far, I can see the cave, we can rest there"

Turning her head, Stealth looked down over the beach and the Gull camp, she could see figures moving slowly about the camp, eerily lit by their night fires, but none alert of their escape. With a hope that it would stay that way, they continued on their way. The climb became steeper towards the cave entrance, having to hug closer to the rock face, as the path became increasingly difficult to follow. Stealth knew the condition of the path, but was confident they could reach the cave. As the path became little more than a jutting ledge sticking out from the cliff face, the two had to slowly work their way clinging full on too the cliff face. The drop to the ground was a dangerous fall, and they were silent in their efforts. Stealth was more nervous at this point, having to turn her back to any movements below from the Gulls, although the chances were slim of getting their two escaped prisoners before they reached the caves, now was not the time to panic because her enemy may be in hot pursuit. 


	7. Chapter 7

Stealth concentrated on forming a plan in her mind as she waited for his return. The beach huts were an old design, from long ago. She was guessing that the Gull's hadn't figured out her easy escape the last time. Simply done, the bathrooms had been redesigned for a new sewage system years before. Holes of the old system, where it had been removed, had been covered over by trap doors and disguised by small cupboards. As the shacks were raised from the sandy beaches, as stilt like structures, it left enough space for a body to crawl beneath for maintenance work. Stealth had made a swift escape through one of the traps. She was relying on the hopes that the Gulls thought she had merely climbed out of a window and ran. They had seemed more angered at her escape than the means by which she had done it.

With the dark set in for a long night, she had some time. If she was able to escape Phantoms shack, she had to get to the next along, easily done considering only the front was guarded A quick run from one to another and shimmying under the shack could be easily done in the shadows. Although she couldn't be certain Lex was being held there, or that he was even in the same adjoining room as the trap, but it was a chance she had to take. If not she would move to the next one. Her concern was more for the state she would find him in. They would need to be quick to make it to the cliffs. Depending on how fast the Gulls discovered their dissapperance, and there was the journey through the caves.

Taking a breath she took a sip of the water, 'just concenrate on getting to the cliffs Stel' she thought to herself. Sighing she set the glass on the sill, and rid her thoughts of the nickname. She wouldn't allow him to get to her, wouldn't allow him under her skin again. As the sound of the door opening once more behind her roused her from her thoughts she listened to the voices as they spoke.

"...go rest up. I don't want to be disturbed."

Stealth recognised Hawks voice saying something she couldn't make out, as the door clicked closed once more.

"Ah refreshments" said Phantom behind her.

Stealth made no move from the window as he spoke, instead watching the retreating figures of Hawk and his pack as the came into view heading along the beach. She tried not to shrink too much as Phantoms hand brushed over her shoulder, and ran down her arm to where her fingers rested on the edge of the glass. He pulled her round, causing her to bring the drink with her. He pressed his own glass against hers.

"To renewing old relationships"

He smirked and took a long drink from his glass and Stealth had to force herself from smiling. She refused to drink to such a idea, and instead let her eyes wander around the room. Taking the glass from her, he set them both on the windowsill behind her before snaking his arm about her waist. Stealth could feel her skin crawling as his fingers ran along her arm and about her shoulder. She stood her ground, tense and guarded as he leaned his face down closer to hers.

"Come on Stel, don't you remember how good we were"

Stealth couldn't take much more of the memories which differed from those Phantom obviously remembered. Any good times had been tainted by the bad ending of the relationship.

"I remember" replied Stealth with an icy tone. She allowed herself to look at him "I remember you giving the order, I remember the pack encircling, I remember the beating. The last memories I have of you and I, you could barely acknowledge who I was or what had once existed between us. I just became a thing for you to have a play around with for a while, ready to trade me off at any time"

"I always did like to play" replied Phantom, there was a smile on his lips, and a look in his eye. He showed no remorse for the mistreatment he had shown her.

Stealth felt repulsed by the look, and struggled to free herself as his lips captured hers. There was severity in the tone of the kiss, an impending demand which was familiar and knowing. The tiniest part inside her knew how easy it had been to melt into his kisses, they had been different from this, soft, loving and undemanding. Thinking quickly, Stealth realised that he had drank enough for the effects of her concoction to set in, and didn't want his collapsing right there in the middle of the room. Perhaps it was time tot play into the charade for a moment.

She forced herself to relax her body slightly, giving the slightest indication of allowing the kiss. Phantom had never needed much encouragment, usualy wrapped up in how much of a great lover he was. Stealth was relying on this part of his ego to cause him thoughts towards moving this to the bed, it was obviously his destination for them both. Her hands, balled into fists at his chest as he had captured her in his arms, she forced to open, in mock sibmission of his actions. He was deepening the kiss, and as she had predicted, started pulling her forward, manouvering them both toward the bed.

Stealth almost wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. Did he really think that his demanding, wanton nature and a kiss could really change her mind into wanting him again. It seemed so as the kiss broke and he pulled her to the bed alongside him. Manouvering herself to lie over him, she decided to play into the charade a little more and initiated another kiss herself, his hands were moving along her back, but he seemed less pliable than moments before and Stealth assumed right that the effects of the seed were setting in. She pulled back a moment and revelled in the confusion which was filling Phantoms eyes. With a satisfied sigh she smiled down at him as his eyelids started to drowsily flicker, and he tried to talk. She languished in running a finger along his lips, causing any try at calling for help mute.

"You know, I think I am going to remember this. I always did like to play, myself"

With that she rased herself up and sat on the edge of the bed, and watched as his eyelids dropped a final time. Without wasting a moment, she firstly checked the contents of his closet and picked was relieved to find a gourd. Taking it, she crossed the room and entered the adjoining en suite and closed the door behind her. Luck was on her side, the windows of the bathrooms of all the shacks, had been fitted as small highly set fixtures to ensure privacy. She filled the gourd with water from the tap of the sink and took a glance at herself in the mirror.

Taking a deep breath and reassuring herself she could this a second time, she turned and opened the small cupboard door. Luckily the shevling started halfway up and se only had to move a few meagre objects from the base, revealing the small trap. A rusted catch held it shut, and she had to fiddle a few moments to ease it open and apply slight pressure to get it to shift. She realised getting into the next shack would be more difficult as getting out of this one, but she would deal with each problem at a time. She had to get there first.

Fastening the gourd to her belt, she sat, on the floor and shimmied through the open hole, manouvering her body through the small hole. Lying on the sand she allowed herself a moment of elation, before rolling to the side and reacing inside to pull the small cupboard door shut. Shifting herself around, she pulled the trapdoor downwards and set back into place. She pulled herself along to the back of the shack, and paused taking in her bearings for a moment and checking the vacinity. The foliage of the heavy forest was mere inches away, and she inched herself from under the shack and into the close lying bushes.

Crawling forward until she was hidden, she turned and crawled under the dense vegetation slowly, unwilling to alert anyone to her presence. It was rare patrols were made at night through the forestry, but she wasn't taking any chances. Her heart was pounding as she reached the next hut and she pulled herself from under the bushes to the sandy underlay of the shack. Once more manouvering herself to where she thought she should be, taking her bearings from where she had exited Phantoms hut, she rolled onto her back and ran her hands along the base of the shack above. It took a few agonising moments until she felt her fingers brush against the grooves of the trapdoor, which lay in a slghlty different alignment to the base.

She pulled herself into a position under the door and lay her palms flat in the middle, shifting her body to gain as much leverage at possible, pushing upwards. Stealth felt the door shift, slightly, and hoped the rusted latch wouldn't prove too much to shift, taking a deep breath of confidence of her actions, she pushed pressure onto the door once more. Her heart felt as if it were about to pound out of her chest as the door refused to budge, but in a final draw of strength it jerked open, she managed to control the burst and the door opened without to much noise, but she lowered her hands anyway and lay ont he sand listening. She heard no movement inside the shack, neither from the patrol outside.

Closing her eyes a moment, with a thankful sigh, she pushed the door open, finding no more resistance. Pulling her body up she knelt on the sand, her upper body inside the cupboard and listened once more. Still silence, her movements hadn't been detected yet. She reached up and pushed the door ajar mere centimetres, standing as she did so and peeking through the gap. An empty bathroom was all that looked back at her. Stealth held a breath as she manouvered herself out of the hole and into the bathroom and tiptoed to the door, once more opening it mere inches to peer inside. Her heart skipped beats as she saw a familiar figure lying on the bed and she surveyed the rest of the room. Stealth could have given a cry of relief at the luck but pursed her lips tightly shut. The room was empty save for its sole occupant, but she didn't want to risk moving inside. She reached inside her pocket and withdrew a tiny small pebble, and with expert aim, hit Lex squarely in the chest. He was lying on his back, arm slouched over his face, but he jerked up as the pebble landed.

Stealth quickly raised her finger to her lips as he sat up and motioned for him approach quietly. He moved slowly, in obvious pain and as he moved accros the room, she could see numerous welt and bruises already starting to turn ugly shades accross his arms. He also sported a eavy black eye and split lip. She opened the door widely and he slipped silently through. As she closed the door behind him he leaned heavily onto the wall of the bathroom.

"What the hells going on?" he whispered to her, with slight confusion as he took in the open cupboard and gaping hole at its floor.

"Escaping" replied Stealth in a matter of fact tone ""We haven't much time..."

Stealth paused and took in the state the Gulls had left him in.

"Think you're up to this?" she asked concerned

"Well lets think, go with you or stay behind with these jerks" replied Lex with slight scorn "Of course I'm up to it"

Stealth couldn't help but smile at the reply and motioned for him to go first. Lex manouvered himself through the hole in obvious pain, but they had no time to worry about that. Escape first, injuries could be dealt with later. Time was now against them, it would take time for them to realise she had escaped but a patrol coudl look in on Lex any moment and realise he'd dissappeared. Repeating the last charade of closing the doors, Stealth finally led the way towards the back on the huts towards the dense forest bush. They went silently and made it into the dense forestry. Standing Stealth once more took a moment to listen and take in their surroundings. The cliff faces weren't far off but they would have to move further into the trees and approach from another angle in order to keep hidden.

"Come on, this way" she whispered, barely audible and moved slowly into the trees.

The going was slow as they went, trying not to disturb any of the foliage or any sleeping animal or bird which could all bring their presence to the attenton of the Gulls. Their only light was the slight light of the moon threading through the trees, but clouds were starting to form, both adding advantage and disadvantge to their escape. A full moon would have lighted their route, but a cloudy sky helped mask their presence. Thankfully Stealth was adept to the situation. The going seemed painfully slow but they eventually reached the rock undergrowth which meant the cliffs were right by them. Stealth changed their direction, and they moved to where the cliffs could be easily accessed.

Stealth paused for a moment and turned to Lex, waning to suss out his condition.

"You ok?" she asked with concern

"I've been better" replied Lex, with a pained voice "What's the plan?"

"Up the cliffs, and through the caves" said Stealth

She could see Lex contemplating the reply with a puzzled look.

"How do you mean up the cliffs?" he asked questioningly.

"Don't worry" whispered Stealth "We'll be following a path"

She detected a sigh of relief from Lex, before he leaned forward a moment in pain.

"We have to go" said Stealth, "It isn't much further. Once we reach the caves, there's no way the Gulls can follow. But we're still vulnerable here"

Lex nodded in agreement and Stealth turned once more to lead the way. 


	8. Chapter 8

It was with blessed relief Stealth reached up and felt the edge of the gaping cave mouth. Inching her way along the ledge, she was able to pull herself into the empty space, quickly turning and helping an exhausted, bruised Lex pull himself in. They lay back a moment catching their breath, and in the darkness, Stealth finally allowed herself a satisfied smile, and she found herself quietly laughing in the relief of the situation she'd once more been able to get herself out of. Lex obviously wondered what she could possibly find funny about their predicament.

"Are you alright?" he asked, possibly wondering what he and his tribe had walked into considering her sudden bought of laughter

Stealth found the laughter subsided as quickly as it came and tears suddenly filled her eyes as a truer realisation of what could have happened to them dawned on her. She fought back the moment, to deal with later.

"Yes, I'm…." she started, letting the reply run off into its own answers. She sat up suddenly and turned to Lex, making out his figure through the dim light of the moon lighting up the cave.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned

"I feel like I rolled down that damn cliff, not just climbed it" Lex replied, with a pained filled voice

"Think you can walk a little way longer?" asked Stealth

"I thought you said…" started Lex

"Yes, we are safe here, in the caves, but we stay here, and the Gulls realise were gone, we'd be sitting ducks" said Stealth "We'll move deeper into the caves, rest a few hours and make our way to the others…here"

She untied the gourd from her belt and held it out for him to take a drink.

Lex sat up slowly with a sigh and took the gourd from her, drinking slowly. Turning slowly, he looked towards the back of the dark expansive cave.

"And how exactly are we going to find our way?" he asked, handing her the gourd back

"Easier said than done I admit" replied Stealth taking a drink herself before strapping the gourd back to her belt; standing and helping him stand alongside her. He hugged his chest bending over in pain a moment. Stealth deduced he may have a broken rib or two, but said nothing. She'd make sure they were safe first, after a rest they would make their way back to her tribe and see to his injuries there. "Just trust me"

Moving them over the far wall of the cave, Stealth placed a hand on the cold rugged surface.

"We'll go slow, stay close behind me, place your hand on the wall of the cave, it will help guide you, and don't lift your feet to much, use them to help you see your path is clear." She said in a low voice

"What, no torch" replied Lex.

Stealth allowed herself a smile at this and waited for him to mimic her stance. When he complied she started to lead the way deeper into the depths of the cave.

"Are you sure you know where your going?" he asked

"Pretty sure" replied Stealth with another smile, as they moved deeper, the darkness encompassed them and she saw nothing to either side of her or in front.

"Pretty sure?" repeated Lex uncertainty in his voice about following her into a pitch dark cave network.

Stealth gave a soft giggle and paused making sure he was keeping up, reassured as he gently knocked into her.

"Don't worry Lex, I know exactly where I'm going" she said, continuing on her way

The deeper they made their way into the caves, the more the darkness encompassed them. It was haunting and eerie to be walking into the pitch darkness even for Stealth who knew, blindfolded how to find her way around. It was a practised routine, which the Tribe undertook throughout the months, knowledge of the vast cave network was one of their best defences from the Gulls. The Gulls, would only venture so far before giving up, given the vastness of the caves, if you went through them blindly you could easily be lost and never found again. 

Stealth paused again, and turned slightly, looking behind although it was a futile move, the cave curved around and the darkness swallowed any light from the opening. She was staring blindly into darkness, but a sound had alerted her and it was from neither Lex nor herself. Lex walked into her again, unknowing of her abrupt halt.

"Hey, what is it?" he asked moodily

"Shh, quiet" replied Stealth into the darkness

She strained to hear anymore sounds, perhaps her ears were playing tricks on her. The caves carried even the slightest fall of a tumbling rock, perhaps it was that she had heard. 

"Are we going much further?" asked Lex, this time in a much more strained exhausted tone

Stealth was about to reply when she heard the sounds again. Although she was determined to believe they were safe, there was a foreboding feeling starting to overtake her. 

"Come on, we have to go" she said hastily turning "And fast"

She started walking again, this time picking up a little speed, ears open to any sounds behind them.

"Wait, Stealth wait" said Lex

Stealth paused and turned, eyes peering into the darkness for any signs of the Gulls. She waited for Lex to come behind her, but after a few moments, he didn't appear.

"Lex?" she whispered into the darkness concerned, she made her way back along the way she came, she didn't have to step far, but Lex was leaning his full weight onto the cave wall in obvious pain.

"Yeah…I'm just…" started Lex before a shout echoed around them. 

It was distant and muffled but Stealth knew they had to move and quickly. The Gulls would bring torches, and easily follow them into the depths. They stayed where they were and they'd be caught for sure.

"Come on" said Stealth, sliding herself in between Lex and the cave wall, pulling his arm over her shoulder and supporting his weight on her. "We can't stay here"

Propelling them both forward, she guided them both along the cave, one hand on the cave wall, the other around Lex, who seemed to be getting weaker with every step. Her mind was working out her route while they made their hasty retreat. Sounds and voices carried along the cave to them, and a panic started to rise up inside her. She pushed it down and had to hold in a jubilant cry as her hand slipped through an opening in the cave wall. Guiding them into the opening she followed the route along, Lex was almost doubled over in pain, slowing their movement. 

Stealth concentrated on following the passage, as well as trying to keep Lex propped up beside her. The sounds and voices were echoing around the cave now and the Gulls would move quickly, if they had brought torches to light their way. She knew the cave roof would start to slope, which was her cue to find another opening in the wall. As noise echoed and resounded around her, she felt the brush of rock against her hair and bent her head slightly. Reassuring herself that it wasn't much further, and with a silent hope that Lex would keep it together she continued her search, running her hand in front of her against the cold damp rock of the cave walls. The voices were becoming more prominent now, and she could make out words of the sounds as they reached her. They mixed together, distorted but closing in on their position. When her hand fell into a crag of the rock face she paused and manoeuvred Lex around to lean on the wall.

"Lex" she whispered, leaning in close "We can hide in here until they leave"

She guided his hand to the narrow slit of the new opening.

"You'll have to slide in from the angle your at now, you'll come to another cave"

She felt a slight nod of his head in acknowledgement before he edged along the wall. Stealth looked along the direction they had come, the voices were louder now and she knew the Gulls were mere moments away from the mouth of the passage. Because of the direction of the passage and the sloping roof, even with a flaming torch, the opening couldn't be seen because of the angle of the slit. The passage curved away leading into several dead ends and a few roving passages but Stealth knew the Gull's wouldn't venture too far.

She angled herself against the wall herself, and edged along following Lex. The opening was a tight squeeze but easily wriggled through. She started breathing a little easier now she was inside the narrow passage. Even caked between the rock faces, she was hidden from the Gull pack bearing down on them. As they edged along between the slabs of rock, the voices became much clearer, and footfall was evident from where they had come. 


	9. Chapter 9

Lex was breathing rather laboriously, and Stealth counted her many lucky stars that they had managed to escape. She sensed the fresher air and finally found herself freer to move about, the narrow passage opened into a large expansive cave. Once they were free of the constricting corridor, Stealth crossed the cave quickly and felt about the floor in the pitch darkness. Her hand fell upon a narrow stick and she searched about nearby, finding two flints beside it. Kneeling she propped the stick up between her knees and clinked the two small flints together at its end, sighing as she watched the scraggy dry roots as it's tip catch some of the sparks. She grinned as it whipped into a fiery delight and held it up standing, looking in the direction of the narrow entry.

Lex looked further worse for wear than when she'd found him. His face was ashen and his brow furrowed in pain, his arm pitifully held fast around his chest. He barely acknowledged the fact that they now had a torch, and it's light cast a dull haze over the other contents of the cave. Stealth felt immediately concerned and worried at his state. He merely leant on the cave wall, head down, breathing heavily. She propped the torch once more, into a small hole in the ground and crossed the cave to him.

"You need to lie down" she said softly, placing an arm about his waist and propping him up before leading him across the cave to where bundles of blankets and other commodities lay in the corner. She helped him sit and busied herself unbundling blankets and dragging a large wrapped bundle beside him.

"Where are we?" asked Lex, managing to lift his head and try to discern where she had led them

"In the caves, safe" replied Stealth, unwrapping the large heavy bundle and pulling out large armfuls of thick bouncy moss. "Think of this as a safe house of sorts. We can hide out here until the Gulls get bored of looking for us and make our way to my tribe"

Stealth lay the moss on the floor as she spoke, enough to lie over, before placing a few blankets over it. She stood and looked it over before turning to Lex.

"Not much I'm afraid, but it'll be more comfortable than lying on the cold floor" she helped him manoeuvre over to the make shift bed and he slowly and timidly lay back, before wincing in pain and shifting his weight to a more comfortable position. Stealth suspected he had more than one broken rib. She would take stock of the damage later. For now he needed rest.

"This is all very convenient" mumbled Lex, glancing over the cave taking in the bundles set about.

"You can never be too careful with a tribe like the Gulls about. We have tried to prepare for every eventuality" replied Stealth

"What if they find us?" asked Lex

"They won't" replied Stealth matter of factly, she refused to think the Gulls could be that tactful in their search. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been beat up" replied Lex, just as matter of factly

Stealth allowed a small smile to pay about her lips and unfolded another blanket, before laying it over him.

"Get some rest and I'll sort us something to eat" she said before looking across the cave to the narrow opening. 

As Lex closed his eyes, Stealth crossed the cave once more and put ear towards the narrow slit. She could hear muffled rambling in the distance. Crossing back to Lex, she sat down beside him and watched the opening, the torch casting shadows about the walls wondering when the gulls would give up their search.

Stealth found her eyelids feeling heavier as she readied a meagre meal from the rations the Speleos had hidden in the cave. She hadn't heard anything from the tunnels for some time, but she knew the Gulls would have posts hidden at corners and in shadows for some time, in hopes that they had hid from their pursuit. They would have assumed correctly that Lex wasn't up to a long trek through the tunnel network in his condition but unable to find their hiding place stakeout in hopes they would give themselves away. Stealth was more than up to the challenge of a patient waiting game.

Every now and then she would cast a cautious eye towards the narrow entrance of the cave and then a concerned view over the sleeping form of Lex. She poured some sand over the burning embers of the small fire she had started and covered the small portions of food over before sitting back and leaning against the cold rough wall.

Staring into the shadows she allowed her mind to wander. The rest of the tribe had escaped, she knew this to be fact, or they would have been brought to the camp and Phantom would have certainly made a parade of the event. For a moment her heart sank, what if, in their want to help, they had invited danger in her own tribe. She knew the risk, they all did, wandering tribes could be just as bad as the Gulls as well as against their ways as the Speleos were. Lex certainly knew how to handle himself, and the pack had reported others of his tribe putting up a fight. What if, in their eagerness to offer a helping hand, they had inadvertently endangered themselves, the little ones, their home.

Stealth shook her head wearily her eyes were starting to sting as she forced herself to stay alert. She stretched out her legs ahead of her and focused on the cave opening as she picked up a bowl and picked at the food she had just prepared, a thick salty stodgy rice mixed with herbs and nuts. Meagre but tasteful, and she washed it down with water from the stolen water gourd. No point in delving into their reserves first. She had no idea how much time had passed, in her tired state she didn't want to make a guess and she hadn't prepared any measure to help her figure it out. She should have let the fire burn out itself that would have allowed her to figure out some time frame. 

Sighing she lay her head back against the wall, and cursed her weary thoughts. Her mind was starting to wander over little useless nuances in her tired state. The fate of her tribe, her meagre banquet, time. She refused to think back to the last time she was stuck in the caves running from those she had once considered her family.

She awoke with a jolt, her back aching after leaning against the cold wall for so long. She sat up quickly, alert instantly and looked over the cave floor wondering what had woken her.

"Morning" sighed a voice from beside her.

Looking down, she saw Lex looking up at her, arm slumped over his chest, looking a little better after his rest.

"If it is morning that is" continued Lex nonchalantly

"How do you feel?" asked Stealth, leaning over and picking up the bowl of food she'd prepared him, it had turned cold but was still edible. She held it out for him.

"Awful" groaned Lex, turning onto his side and taking the bowl from her "Thanks"

"It's not much" said Stealth apologetically.

"Better than nothing" replied Lex gratefully, delving fingers into the sticky food.

Silence descended as Lex busied himself eating.

Stealth pondered on how much longer they would have to hide out in the cave. Lex seemed a little perkier after his rest, but it would be best for both of them to get back to the Speleos sooner rather than later. She stood and stretched out her aching back and legs, before crouching to the bundles nearby. She pulled out a sling shot and raked a few stones from the cave floor.

"What's going on?" asked Lex curiously in between mouthfuls.

"We need to know if the packs still out there, this is the safest way" replied Stealth. With that she walked quickly across the cave floor to the entrance. 

Readying a stone into the sling and wrapped excess rope around her wrist. She wouldn't get any propulsion from the shot to swing it, but it would help her throw a little farther without exiting the entrance and falling into enemy hands again. Steadying herself she effortlessly entered and slid along the narrow entrance, nothing but pitch black ahead of her. She kept a sharp ear out for any noise, but heard nothing, nor saw any distinguishing light, although she doubted the Gulls would stakeout with torches blazing. As she slid further towards the exit of the narrow mouth, she paused and lowered her hand with the sling. Getting enough leverage she topped the stone into the wide passage ahead of her. It clicked away from her, causing a soft echoing in the passage. With a careful ear she listened for any tell tale sounds of a hidden Gull.

No sounds came, but she was wary of jumping to thoughts that they'd given up their search. They were not that easily beaten, if they thought they were in hiding, the Gulls would have camped out for a day or so at least and there was now way they had hidden out that long. She propelled another stone into the passage listening to it fall once more. Still nothing. Had the Gulls assumed they were long gone? She was guessing that they hadn't saw them on the cliffs, but had known from previous experience that it was certainly the way she and Lex had escaped. She made her way back into the hidden depths of the cave, a little apprehensive of what to do next.

"Anything?" asked Lex as she walked back to him. He was now sitting, leaning against the cave wall.

Stealth sat beside him and shook her head.

"Can't hear anything, but that doesn't mean they aren't out there. I suggest we stay here a little while longer and then make a move." 


	10. Chapter 10

Stealth sat and watched as Lex eyed her, obviously still trying to figure her and their situation out. She stayed quietly and left him to his thoughts, questions would come in time and she'd answer them best she could, she had a few of her own, but thought it wise to wait until she was back with the others before getting answers.

"You know your way around this place pretty well," said Lex presently

"My tribe, we know these caves like the back of our hands" replied Stealth, nodding

"Yeah, but you seem to know particular escape routes," continued Lex "Like from those huts they were keeping us in. The path up the cliffs, I don't think your Tribe practice their escape routes that close to them"

Stealth allowed a small smile play about the edges of her lips.

"Lets just say it's not my first time escaping from them"

"Oh yeah that's right" said Lex, "You seem to have some sort of past with them, and I'm suspecting it wasn't due to being previously captured"

Stealth shrugged at his low enquiring tone and sighed

"What's a girl to do when her tribe turns on her"

"And family" added Lex

"Yes and family" replied Stealth, with a soft nod "It was escape or be traded. Personally I enjoy my freedom. That and imagining the disappointment on Phantoms face when he realises I've escaped his clutches a second time"

"Yeah I love it when we double-cross the bad guys" agreed Lex with a sigh, pulling his legs to his chest slowly and carefully

"I take it your tribe have had their fair deal of trouble to contend with?" said Stealth at his tone

"Oh you could say that"

"Maybe you'll tell me about it sometime"

"Sure, how much time do you have?"

"Depends"

"On?"

"How much you want to stay in here, or get back to my tribe and more amenable living cave-quarters"

Stealth found she was beginning to like him, he reminded her of Moss. Quick witted, short-tempered, ready to take on a fight had a flair for sarcasm.

"Hmm stay here, or move to another cave. You don't leave a guy much choice" smiled Lex

"But at least you have a choice" Stealth smiled back

"That mean we're going to make a move?"

"We can't stay in here forever"

"What about our friends waiting out front"

"The gulls aren't exactly widely known for their patient natures, or their brains. If they have been camping out, I doubt they'll have stuck around long. They're too afraid to venture too far into the cave network for fear of getting lost. Their too impatient to stick around and wait to see if we re-appear."

"You have much faith in your knowledge about them to know they've gone?" asked Lex

"I guess. We haven't got much choice anyway, you'll need some proper rest from that beating you took. The best place for that is back in the safety of my Tribe. We have herbs, medicines, plus your tribe and my own will be worried about us. I don't want them mounting some rescue operation to try and get us back, it's too dangerous"

"I guess we should be moving on then?" said Lex after a moments contemplation

"I'm going to check just once more" said Stealth, not leaving anything to chance.

Standing she repeated her earlier checks, entering the narrow entrance and expelling a few rocks into the dark of the cave beyond. Still no sound returned to her of movement. She edged further, and cautiously stuck her head out of the narrow mouth, looking for any light and listened for sounds. Silence rewarded her efforts and she slithered back to the cave to find Lex now standing and leaning on the wall, arm hugging his chest.

She crossed the cave floor and packed up the few belonging they'd used, stacking them neatly and taking a mental note of the supplies she'd used. They would need to be replenished at some point.

"Lets go" she said standing and looking at Lex "You need any help?"

"Yeah think I may, especially out there" he said nodding towards the exit of the cave.

Stealth raised a brow and realised he was talking about the darkness which would surround them. She pocket two pieces of flint and picked up a small fresh torch, sticking it through a loop in her belt by her hip.

"We can light this eventually, for now you'll have to…"

"Trust you?" said Lex

With a smile Stealth picked up the lit torch they'd been using and approached the exit of the cave and waited for Lex to follow.

"Ok, give me a few moments, then follow me through" said Stealth, "Ready?"

Lex nodded and positioned himself near the entrance. Stealth dropped the lit torch to the ground and stamped on the head lightly, expertly dousing out the flames. She waited a few moments to let her eyes grow accustomed to the dark. It was always an uneasy feeling, being plunged into darkness and knowing there was no light at all for them to discern to.

"Lex?"

"Yeah I'm alright" replied Lex

Sliding along the narrow passageway once more, her heart started beating faster once more, still uneasy that the Gulls could be waiting. She reached the exit point and took a breath before stepping fully into the passageway outside. She paused and listened, before stepping further, a few seconds passed and still nothing. She jumped slightly as Lex brushed against her arm as he too exited the narrow passage into the wider one.

Taking a steady breath, she repositioned herself between the cave wall and Lex and started moving them further along the wider passageway. Still no sound came to her, but she knew they weren't out of danger, the Gull pack would have ventured as far as they could.

The further they walked, the less nervous Stealth became, each step took them closer to safety, out of harms way. Lex was walking better than previously, but they still moved slowly. She manoeuvred them through the various caves, mentally mapping her way throughout the darkness. After almost twenty minutes of walking, she paused and slid her arm from around Lex.

"What's wrong?" asked Lex concerned as they paused.

"Nothing, just give me a moment" said Stealth before sliding to one knee and pulling the torch from where she'd holstered it on her belt and fishing the flints from her pocket. After a few seconds, the torch flared into life and cast eerie shadows onto the cave they were in.

"I think we're safe enough to have this on now," said Stealth with slight relief, she'd manoeuvred them through a maze of caves and very much doubted the Gulls would have made it this far. And if they had, it was probably because they'd gotten lost."

"So we're home free?" said Lex

"Yeah, pretty much" said Stealth standing and giving him a wide smile

"We got much further to go"

Stealth raised the torch and looked about with a puzzled look at the cave they were currently in.

"Um, I don't think so" she replied with a slightly concerned voice

"You don't sound very sure"

"Well it all looks different with a lit torch. One cave is very much like the other"

Lex looked at her dumbfounded, mouth slightly open, and looked like he could pounce if it weren't for his injury.

"I thought you said you knew these caves like the back of your hand"

Stealth sighed and pointed the torch towards another passageway

"You really should have more faith in your guide Lex"

"Your kidding?"

"Course I'm kidding…now it's this way…I think"

Lex eyed her and she couldn't help but let out a small giggle

"You really should lighten up"

""Yeah…well you should learn how to treat your guests" scowled Lex

"Come on lets go…before they start sending out search parties" 


	11. Chapter 11

They continued on, the way made easier by their light. Stealth recognised more and more familiar territory as she picked her way through the immense maze. After another twenty minutes or so, she took a few quicker paces ahead of Lex as they approached another narrow passage.

"Hey wait up" muttered Lex as the light dimmed around him

Stealth ignored him and paused at the narrow craggy entrance and raised a hand to her mouth, letting out a low whistle into the passageway. The sound echoed and reverberated away from her, and as Lex came to a halt behind her, she stayed still and silent.

"What's going…" started Lex

"Ssh" said Stealth silencing him and cocking an ear to listen. 

After a few moments, she sighed and continued on into the passageway, followed closely by Lex

"What was all that about?" he asked as they moved slowly along the passage which was cramped and made the going very slow

"We're getting closer to my Tribes territory, I was signalling, to see if anyone was nearby"

"By whistling?" asked Lex

"Yes, the caves carry the sound perfectly, we have different signals for different things. In our case, for help" replied Stealth "That and to say it's us, so they don't come ready to fight"

"I thought you said none of the Gulls ventured this far into the caves"

"You can never be too careful"

They emerged into another large cavern, and as Stealth raised her torch, she smiled. At the other end of the cave, drawings had been crudely scrawled onto the rock.

"Welcome to my part of the world Lex"

"Thought this all was part of your 'world'" replied Lex

"Sure is, but now we're definitely home" said Stealth "Not far to go now"

"And no-ones gonna jump out from a hidden cave and clobber us"

"No" smiled Stealth, as they paused for rest and quick drink of the remainder in the gourd "Well not me…you on the other hand"

Lex gave her a look of exasperation, obviously he wasn't in the mood for joking around. 

"You want to rest?" asked Stealth, in a moment of concern, they'd been walking for over an hour, and it was slow tedious work.

"You said we're not far right?" said Lex

"Not far at all, at the pace we're going, fifteen minutes at the most"

"Well then lets not waste our time hanging about"

With a renewed strength at the thoughts of being so close to home, Stealth once more gave Lex a shoulder to lean on and headed for the opposite entrance of the cave, before they both paused in the step. A low sound echoed down towards them, and Stealth smiled softly, before returning a similar whistle.

"Guess the welcoming committee ain't too far away then" said Lex

They continued on, and the sound returned to them, getting louder and stronger. Stealth found it hard not to pick up the pace, as excitement started to run through her at the thoughts of seeing her tribe once more. They all had a lot to catch up on, especially concerning Lex's own tribe and the story they had to tell. It was as they passed through the next cave and a twisting turning passageway that they heard voices, and, to coin a phrase thought Stealth, saw light at the end of the tunnel.

"Hello" she shouted out as they stepped further

A jumble of voices echoed back to her, joining the echoes of her own call. As they emerged from the passageway, she was met with a small group of familiar faces, and was barely able to draw supporting arm from Lex before she was pulled into a bear hug by Storm, a fellow tribal leader and expert at the exploration of the caves.

The rest of the party who were with him, all exclaiming their joy at having her return drowned his voice out. It was precious seconds as she held onto Storm gratefully before she pulled away long enough to cast a glance towards Lex, who was watching silently at the small reunion. She looked among the other faces, as Fife stepped up to stand by her.

"Sully wouldn't let allow any searches outside go ahead just yet. So we thought we'd make a search through the caves just on the off-chance…." She paused with a smile and squeezed Stealths hand as if making sure she was really there "We weren't sure whether…just…we thought maybe if there was a chance"

Stealth smiled and returned the gesture glad to see her close friends once more. She stepped back slightly and gestured towards Lex.

"I'm so relieved to see you all, you don't know how much. But we really need to get back home, he is injured and we're both pretty tired", she said, noticing the wary glances in Lex's direction "Everyone this is Lex, Lex this is Fife, Storm and the little one there, that's Leaf"

"Hi" said Lex with a nod

The group nodded in acknowledgement towards Lex, Leaf sucked in a breath and tried to look a little taller at Stealth's remark. She smiled over to him and he grinned before returning and running to the opposite of the cave, letting out a loud howl.

"Guess that means we won't be making a surprise return" said Stealth with a grin, turning to Lex and sliding an arm about his waist once more.

With uplifted spirits the five continued on, and once more as they neared home, voices and signals continued back down to them. Leaf continued to send back howls and whoops, too excited to stay still and running back and forth along the caves. Fife and Storm tried to ask questions but Stealth felt it best to put them off until they were back with the rest of the tribe. It saved repeating the story twice. As they ventured down one last passageway, the voices and sounds grew louder and Stealth found her heart beating faster once more in anticipation. They emerged into another sea of faces, many more this time and some Stealth didn't recognise, she was pulled into hugs by her own tribe members and for the next few minutes, the cave reverberated with voices. It was a while before some sort of order could be restored and the two tribes stood together waiting for explanations and introductions. Stealth found herself standing once more by Lex, who looked slightly more up beat at seeing his tribe once more.

"Um Stealth this is……The Mallrats" he said, waving his hand over the people who stood nearby him "Mallrats, this is Stealth"

Stealth gave a nod and a smile, and turned to her own tribe.

"And this is my tribe Lex, the Speleos." She gave a smile over her family before turning back to the Mallrats "I guess we all have some talking to do. I suggest we get you sorted out first though Lex"

"I suggest we get you both sorted out, there's plenty of time for answers after you've both had some rest" said Sully, stepping up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't have time to protest, although some of the younger ones voiced their protests, too impatient to wait till later for her story. She grinned down at them and winked as she was ushered by them by Sully towards the living quarters. Lex was escorted behind her, helped by a few of his own tribe.

The living quarters consisted of a large expansive cave, in which everyone had their own private spaces, divided by hanging voile and curtains etc. Over their years there, the Speleos had comforted the space out with mattresses, cushions, blankets and it was an impressive sight to see to new eyes. For Stealth it was a welcome sight and she allowed Sully to propel her towards her private corner.

"Sully" she started, feeling the need to talk

Sully, determined to see her resting pulled back a piece of the voile which sectioned her quarters off.

"Rest now, talk later" he said firmly

"But Sully I just" started Stealth, sighing as she looked down at the comfort of her bed

"Ah ah, no buts, rest. Plenty of time for talk"

She pursed her lips and sat down, pulling off her shoes gratefully. She looked up at him as he stood over her.

"I'm glad your back Stealth" he said smiling

"Me too" replied Stealth

"We'll speak later. Looks like you brought me a patient to tend to" he gave her another smile and let the voile close shut before she could try and stall him to talk. 

She lay back on her bed and relished in its comfort, feeling suddenly exhausted and in need of sleep. She manoeuvred herself enough to pull a cover over herself and closed her eyes, listening to the soft hum of noise echoed about her, lulling her too sleep. 


	12. Chapter 12

Stealth didn't know how much time had passed when she awoke, feeling refreshed after her rest. The cave was silent, save for the soft hum of voices, which travelled through to her from the other caves her Tribe used as their home. Sitting she stretched her rested limbs and pulled back a piece of the voile which blocked her view, across the room she saw some of the younger of her tribe hovering by another sectioned off part of the living quarters. One of them caught her watching and smiled, and the three of them made their way excitedly over to her. The descended onto her with giggles and happy faces and settled on the cushions which surrounded her, full of questions. 

"Sully wouldn't let us come and see you before you woke up" said Lila, taking Stealth's hand in hers with a solemn expression

"He said you needed to rest, but we just wanted to come and see you were ok" added TK, pouting

"The new tribe are so cool" interrupted Cora from her cushion, peeping out from behind the curtains

"Is he from the new tribe, are they going to stay Stealth?" asked Lila, stroking Stealth's fingers as if to make sure she was without injury

"Yeah, they came from the mainland, I've never met anyone proper from the mainland, and they seem like they are going to stay" started TK

"Silly, they aren't going to stay, I heard them talking to Storm. Anyways where are they going to stay…? Your cave" Cora shook her head at him and rolled her eyes

"If they want to" replied TK, pushing out his chest and folding his arms "Anyways where are they gonna go, further inland"

"No they're going back to the mainland eventually, I heard them say so, as soon as they think its safe to" retorted Cora

"Silly, they can't go back to the mainland because of the virus"

"Can so"

"Can't"

"Can so"

Stealth had smiled throughout the swift conversation, but paused the bickering before it became an all out fight. Cora and TK were known for their bust-ups.

"That's enough you two, I thought you came to see how I was, not discuss the new tribe who are visiting us"

"We did," said TK unfolding his arms "We're glad your back Stealth. Hope you bust up them gulls good and proper"

"Unfortunately not much busting up TK. But I did escape and that's the main thing" replied Stealth

"And what about him" said Lila, pointing across the cave from where they'd come from.

"Him is Lex, and he helped keep the Gull pack fought off while the others got the rest of his tribe to safety. Unfortunately the Gull pack captured us, but we escaped"

"Those Gulls aren't that brainy are they" grinned TK at the thought of Stealth having escaped from their clutches once more.

"No they're not are they" smiled Stealth at his innocent air, the younger ones didn't need to know the intimate details of how violent the Gulls could be. They knew they were a danger and that's all they needed to know for now. "Well I'm famished, how about we go and find something to eat, and I you can introduce me to our new friends"

The four stood and started across their cave, which was used as one of the tribes sleeping quarters. The children ran ahead, exclaiming they were going to get Stealth's food ready. Stealth watched them leave and paused, pulling back a heavy curtain, revealing Lex who was stirring from his sleep. She gave him a smile and crouched down by him.

"Hi"

"Hey, how long have…" started Lex, propping himself up on his elbows.

"No idea, lost track of time myself. How are you feeling?" replied Stealth

"Much better thanks"

"Ah the magic touch of Sully" said Stealth "Guys a genius with herbal remedies"

"Reminds me of someone I used to know," said Lex in a hushed tone, Stealth read into it but didn't press for details

"Well you feeling good enough to get up? We can get something to eat, and I think our tribes will be wanting some answers, and I have some questions of my own"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I'm quite hungry"

Stealth helped him stand and noticed he was already moving about better than he had been. She lead the way from the sleeping quarters and towards the main living area of the tribe, they passed caves on their way, each designed for a specific purpose.

"Quite a place you've got here" said Lex

"Yeah, I'll show you around later" replied Stealth, "Plenty of time for that, for now I think they will all be keeping us"

They emerged into the main living area of the Speleos Tribe. It was large cave, three passageways led from it, two to the outside and one to other parts of their network. The cave seemed small with both tribes sitting eating, talking and making use of themselves. They all fell silent as Lex and Stealth entered.

"And what are you two doing up?" asked Sully giving Stealth a stern look

"Hunger and impatience" smiled Stealth "There's a lot to talk about, and you know how impatient I can be"

"You, impatient? Who'd think that" grinned Sully before motioning them over towards where a fire had been lit. The cave had a high ceiling, but there was a small hole in the roof, perfect for letting the rising smoke escape. Stealth figured the time must be late, as the main fire was lit at night for warmth.

Stealth and Lex settled themselves down on cushions and found bowls being thrust into their hands by the younger ones, before they sat around them with expectant faces. The rest of the two tribes also drew closer to listen and exchange stories and a sea of voices started growing louder as questions we're put forward to them.

"Alright everyone that's enough" said Storm silencing everyone "Let them tell their story, plenty of time to answer questions later"

Stealth and Lex relayed their story in detail, fro the time they left the tribe to stave off the Gull pack, up to when they met with the search party. In between they ate and answered the few questions put forward by both tribes. After they finished eating, and set bowls aside, Stealth then asked the Mallrats their story of how they'd come to landing on the Island. And so the Mallrats contributed to the story telling.

The End

(This story is continued in my fic'Out of the Darkness' as a continuing Season Six/Future Tribe series)


End file.
